1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable hunting chairs and blinds. More specifically, the present invention includes a folding lounge chair having an attachable camouflage apparatus that is used to conceal hunters from their game. The portable hunting chair and blind may be folded up and carried via shoulder straps by a hunter, and then quickly set up in the field as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, efforts have been made to provide portable hunting blinds that may be carried by hunters and erected in the field, with limited success. Some portable blinds are heavy and bulky, and difficult to set up, especially in the dark when hunters set out before dawn to hunt their prey. Additionally, many portable blinds do not fully conceal the hunter from the game, and include complex structural systems that add to the weight and bulk of the apparatus, often requiring an ATV or other 4-wheel drive vehicle to transport the devices to the field. Further, most portable blinds do not include features such as a chair or gun rest, which must be carried and set up separately from the blind itself.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable hunting blind that includes a chair, gun rest, camouflaged sides and roof, a pouch and shoulder straps, so that the entire apparatus may be disassembled, packed into the pouch (or series of pouches) and carried like a backpack via the shoulder straps.